


Something Borrowed, Something Blue

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-22
Updated: 2008-05-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ne, Hiro-chan,” said Shingo. “Let’s get married.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Borrowed, Something Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet inspired by a SataSma clip in which ShingoMama catches a bouquet of flowers - and when asked by Nakai what his/her type is, kisses him on the cheek and grins evilly!

Nakai was quite happily basking in the cool, flickering glow of the television when Shingo, who he was leaning comfortably against, entirely interrupted his thoughts.  
“Ne, Hiro-chan,” said Shingo. “Let’s get married.”  
Nakai snorted with laughter and surprise. “Baka,” he said, cuffing Shingo on the shoulder then settling his arms around him. “Who would wear the dress?”  
Shingo thought about this, then suggested, “Both of us?”  
Nakai snickered.  
Shingo elaborated. “You could wear the traditional Japanese bride outfit, I’ll wear a huge, puffy Western thing with lots of tulle.”  
“Baaaaka.”  
“No, I’ll wear a miniskirt, you can wear hakama.”  
Nakai giggled and joined in. “No, I’ll wear a red bikini and you can wear furry pants.”  
“No, I’ll wear a snorkel and you can wear skis.”  
“No, I’ll be Dame Ningen and you can be MC Kammer.”  
“No, I’ll wear a white tuxedo, you can wear a black one.”  
“You know,” said Nakai, his laughter subsiding, “that one’s actually not bad.”  
Shingo looked at him with a strange half-smile, then leant in and kissed him, slowly, gently.  
They drew apart, and Nakai gazed at him, a little twist in his heart. And he said, “I would marry you, Shingo. If I could.”  
Shingo just smiled, laid his head on Nakai’s shoulder, and said, “I know.”


End file.
